Promote This
by Shini-666
Summary: When granted the promotion to the Autobot's SIC Prowl never realized it would also include pranking frontliners, cranky medics, exploding engineers nor a gaggle of other oddballs. How did our doorwinger ever survive? G1 ish light Prowl x Jazz
1. Chapter 1

Guess what I'm back!

Sadly I'm not updating either of the stories already posted but this one is a bit more on the light hearted side and my doctor says I have to keep my blood pressure down so that they can operate on Monday. Hence Prowl abuse.

In the past several months I have become a closet PJ fan. Can't deny it.

-----------------

Prowl tried to keep himself calm. Fritzing how over how illogical the situation was would do him no good. Who wanted to suffer a frozen logic center when accepting a position from Prime himself? He kept a blank expression as the larger red and blue mech offered him status not only as lead tactician and strategist but second in command of the Autobot forces. Why he was being offered this position? Prime was merely impressed with his work in controlling his own unit in Praxis, Prime said he saw the 'potential' that rested in the black and white mech.

In hindsight Prowl realized he should have asked what happened to the previous SIC; unfortunately like many mechs offered such a position from Prime, he was far to elated to worry. With a curt nod he accepted the offer.

Optimus watched the serious mech before him, wondering briefly if the other was pleased or annoyed, it was hard to tell.

----

It wasn't long at all before he found himself on a transport headed to Prime's Iacon base. Among the handful of passengers the most focus was given to a set of bots who didn't seem to understand the art of being subtle, or to appreciate personal space unless it was their own. They recounted amongst themselves a recent battle with the Decepticons, the red mech gestured wildly, punctuating each hit. The yellow mech beside him was less animated but glared at half the mechs within the transport.

Several times Prowl overheard them mention Prime and assumed they were a few new recruits to Prime's unit, like himself, shipping out to Prime's base. He was certain the pair were in for a rude awakening when they arrived. He doubted Prime, or his weapons specialist would allow mechs on base to act in such an unprofessional manner. Sadly it wasn't yet his place to correct or control the pair so he turned his attention to other matters.

----

The obnoxious pair beat him off the transport, over confident steps led the way as Prowl followed them down the ramp into the base hanger. The last thing the tactician expected was to see the two brightly colored mechs diving to the side and a wrench careening towards him. A solid clang echoed in the hanger as all the mechs present stilled. Several glanced at the black and white who stood stark still, as if the hit had stunned him. Several more were looking at the red and white medic at the bottom of the ramp who'd launched the assaulting tool.

The red and yellow mechs were the first to break the silence with their snickering. "Ratchet! Don't you think it's a little early to be hitting the new guy?" Sideswipe questioned.

The medic seemed a bit put off, crossing his arms in defense, "If he can't dodge that he'll never make it around here." Standing by his word his glare settled on the twins, "You two. Medbay. Now!"

Not about to provoke the medic any further the pair scampered off as ordered. Still motionless on the ramp a soft sizzling sound was the only indication of several circuits in Prowl's logic center frying.

Thus began one hell of a promotion.


	2. Beginnings: Jazz

As I will be under the knife in less than twenty four hours and more than likely unable to post in the next several days (Or at least post anything coherent) Here's an update! By the way you reviewers rock! I wasn't so happy with this tale cuz each chapter is well…short but you've taken a really, really bad day and made it all good again. Nice to see some old faces(er-usernames) too!

**ShiTiger:** Okay so I wrote you a review that was a complete lie. Anyway here's Jazz's chapter, nothing….spectacular but over all I need Jazz to play a certain role so he couldn't have too grand an entrance. Hopefully you like it, even though there are several plot bunnies I had as to their first meeting…maybe I'll just make a fic of that, strickly different ways they could meet hm….Thanks for the review!

**CuriousDreamWeaver:** Yeah I have this strange notion that he went running straight into Devastator after the twins pranked him one too many times. Thanks for the review! Oh and here's another short update for you. Actually their all pretty short, but this is supposed to be a light story so..meh.

**Violetwasp:** Yeah this story is quickly turning into a 'see how many times we can fry Prowl's logic center before he snaps' fic. And technically, the twins were the direct cause of him fritzing this time. XD It just doesn't bode well does it?

**xStarSaber:** Yup. So sad, he just doesn't know what he's signed himself up for.

**Trickster91: **Thanks! And yes, the twins did Primus knows what, actually simply existing is enough for Ratchet to want to hit them, repeatedly.

**Elita One:** OMP -tackles- Hi hi! Glad to see you're still around and all…I hope that means you enjoyed it, despite it's shortness.

**Carmilla DeWinter: **Thanks! I know there are a few other fics similar to this, with other mechs in Prowls position as coming onto Primes team so I'm hoping to keep it all original and..yeah I can only try. As for the old SIC…I think gone mad and sacrificed himself to Unicron is probably most accurate. Nitpicking is fine! You are correct and it has been corrected! Thank you.

**Turtlegirl:** Yeah…PJ shippers have corrupted me. I honestly didn't think this fandom could be paired this way but…they came, they saw, they slashed! ^_^

**Jessie07:** Thanks so much! This quick enough for you?^_^

**NOTE:** I was asked by a friend so I decided to explain this is set pre g1/ '07 movieverse. I can't label it as either because it has multiple characters from g1/g2 however the body styles of several mechs will be based on their movieverse profiles.

----

After a brief meeting with Prime he'd been granted one cycle to settle in, and to let his self repairs correct the issue in his logic center as he wasn't up to visiting the resident medic any time soon. Ratchet of course was off basking in the fact that without even speaking to the new SIC he'd manage to put the fear of Unicron into him. Good, now he had all the officers, including Prime, right where he wanted them. After all even Optimus knew you didn't mess with the CMO.

Of course in response to the extended time off Prowl protested that he was capable of beginning his duties now, Prime however insisted that he take the time to get accustomed to the base.

After setting his few personal effects up in his assigned room Prowl took to exploring the base. Sure he'd been provided a file with the layout and design but having a first-optic view would add crucial data which could mean the difference between life and termination in the event of a base attack.

Eventually, the tactician found his way to the Recreation room, noting inwardly that it was rather empty for the number of mechs on base. A quick check of the duty roster showed that most mechs were working, typically a good sign. The black and white made a mental note to revise the roster as it wasn't set up as effectively as possible. Calculating that most mechs dropped by the Rec room for at the very least a cube of Energon, the room would fill up quickly when all the mechs on first shift were relieved of duty at the same time. He could only imagine how packed the room would get. A rotating roster rather than a fixed one would serve this larger base well.

"You must be the new boss bot." His optics landed on a smaller silver mech, to who he inclined his head in silent confusion.

The other gave a grin, holding out virtually clawed hand, "Jazz. Head of Sabotage, Espionage and Recon...age." He added, just making the last word rhyme, for what reason Prowl couldn't fathom and refused to delve into for the sake of his still aching logic center.

Searching the database Prowl found the other's file even as he took and shook the other's hand, "Prowl-"

"The big bot's new SIC. Heard ya already had a run in with Ratchet." Small talk; Prowl wasn't usually prone to it however he did know it could be an excellent way to gather information. As for this mech, something in the deep recesses of the doorwinger's processors warned him against any prolonged contact with the smaller mech, of course with no logical reason to back up this nagging feeling it was quickly categorized as an anomaly and filed away. Little did he know what events he set in motion by ignoring that most illogical hunch.

"You are Prime's third in command…" Prowl stated, reading from the file he'd found, it seemed Jazz had been in his position for some time. Over all the silver mech had an outstanding record, he'd lost few mechs under his direct control and still fewer under his direction on different missions. He had a few reprimands from aiding in, or the allowance of pranks on base, to include smuggling contraband onto said base. Such actions from the third in command were certainly worth keeping an eye on at the very least. Though from experience Prowl understood that mechs from Special Ops had to be dealt with…carefully at the very least.

"Don't worry Prowler." The smaller mech offered with a smile, "I like my position just

fine. Yours has too much work involved and not enough fun." Well at least it appeared he wouldn't have to deal with a mech jealous because he'd stolen a promotion. "Just hold your ground and keep doin' whatcha were doin' that got Prime's attention and you'll be just fine."

"It's Prowl." The black and white corrected automatically, not even consulting the idea that Jazz had purposely misused his name. "And I do not believe any of our positions are supposed to be fun Jazz, this is war."

"I know what your name is." He added, not put off in the least, grinning even, "And if we were supposed to be serious all the time Prowler, Primus would'a never invented high grade." To which he lifted his cube almost as if in a toast before taking a generous drink.

Consulting the duty roster again Prowl bit back a frown as he realized the saboteur's shift didn't end for another few hours. "Jazz…"

Finishing off the cube and pushing himself into a standing position the silver mech mostly ignored the other's brief comment as he moved to pass by Prowl on his way out, "Well I best be gettin' back ta what I do best. You just keep those doorwing's of yours outta trouble." Even as Prowl turned to follow the other's movements he felt the brief brush against his right doorwing, far to light and gone to quickly to accuse the other mech who, by the time Prowl rounded on him, was nothing more than a flicker of silver disappearing beyond a quickly shutting door.

In response the black and white merely flicked his doorwings, the high held appendages showing more of a reaction than his features ever did.


	3. Breaching: Red Alert

**Elita One: **Indeed they have…I'm trying to avoid making it seem as though Jazz wants to jump Prowl right away. It's more of a passing fancy, Jazz is just curious and Prowl happens to be his target. Ugh I think it was me who went away XD

**Jessie07:** Thanks for another review ^_^ Hopefully this one has a few more laughs in it, I like'd it more anyway.

**Blood shifter:** Yes he can. And he will. And you'd better believe it'll take Devastator to change it. XD

**Gimme-Cover:** I know…my rp partner is home for the holidays, and authors just aren't posting fast enough to quell my addiction. x.x Thanks for the review as always!

**Violetwasp:** Yup. Of course the real reason Jazz hightailed it out of there was because he figured the other might snap when his doorwing was touched. Now that Prowler barely reacted to it Jazz'll be determined to see just what he has to do to get a rise outta the black and white.

**xStarSaber:** Yeah…I don't remember the story but one phrase cracked me up it was along the lines of "And of course we all know Prowl had the personality of a piece of string" I mean it was epic, FTW it's just so true. I mean really Prowl wouldn't know a love interest if it jumped up, started shouting and wigglin' it's hips right in front of him.

Prowl: Jazz please cease whatever it is that you are current doing.

Jazz: Dancin' I'm dancin' Prowler.

XD

**CuriousDreamweaver:** Glad you think so! Yeah doorwings are awesome. Though I feel sad for doorwingers…I mean honestly all a mech has to do is pet them the right way and a doorwiner's putty, just think of how hard Doorwingers have to work if their partner doesn't have doorwings. Life just isn't fair. And yeah…that's why I'm, well I'm not upset with the new 'World' setting for stories, most if not all of mine will be pulling aspects from several.

**Ameri:** Thanks! Hopefully you like this one as well.

**Turtlegirl:** Thanks and here's one more update cause I'm heading to the hospital soon and probably wont be able to update for several days.

**Note: **I'm heading to the hospital in fiveish hours so wish me luck.

Also if you're ever interested in chatting see my profile, I'll be bored for the next six weeks so yeah….

----------------

Prowl was beginning to get the idea that Prime didn't think he was fit for the job. First he's told to get settled in, despite his brief argument that he was more than ready to begin his duties. Now, in his first day on the roster, he'd been ordered to: "Just get used ta how things run." At least that was what the black weapons specialist had passed along, an order straight from Prime. Were he a lesser mech he might have been annoyed that Prime's forth in command had given him the order rather than Optimus himself, instead Prowl merely settled for a brief twitch of his doorwings and a curt nod.

After all, who was he to question the mech who held the Matrix of Leadership?

That was how he eventually found his way to the security monitoring room. At least here he'd be able to get a look at most of the base, and many of the mechs. Information he gathered here could provide crucial insight and data that could be used later.

"Mornin' Prowler." Jazz commented when the black and white entered. The smaller silver mech was leaning back in his chair, both feet kicked up on the console and hands laced behind his head. It seemed the saboteur was barely paying attention to the screens.

"As I have already reminded you, it is 'Prowl'." Seven times, seven times he'd already corrected the other and it was barely the beginning of his third cycle on the base.

"Whatever ya say boss bot. Whatcha doin' hangin' around here?" His optics flickered from the doorwinger to the screens and back again with practiced ease. Prowl briefly noted that the visor the other had worn during their first meeting was clearly retractable as it was not currently in use. This of course did lead him to wonder if there was any specific perk or purpose to the visor itself, or if it merely served an aesthetically pleasing touch to the other's overall appearance.

One might see this train of thought as the black and white's way of inwardly admitting the smaller mech had an attractive form. Unfortunately attraction to another fell under the field of typically illogical thought processes which Prowl avoided at all costs, so his previous muses had been of a strictly professional manner. Or as others on base were quickly learning, Prowl was just a little too serious for his own good.

Similarly Jazz spared a glance over one shoulder to the black and white, wondering if and just how the tactician managed to hold his doorwings so high all the time. Blue certainly didn't, then again the gunner never would have allowed Jazz to get within inches of his doorwings let alone touch them. That alone set the two similarly modeled mechs apart. In all honesty the silver mech had little more than a curious interest in the Praxus mech Prime had so much faith in. It wasn't as if he second guessed Prime, the opposite was actually true, he couldn't wait to see just why Optimus picked this mech of all those available.

"Prime has ordered me to acclimate myself to how the base operates." If it took several seconds too long for Prowl to give his response Jazz didn't comment, nor did he seem bothered by it.

"Smart move. You can get a good idea of what the crew is like by watchin'em work." His optics narrowed on the twins, currently trying to elude Ironhide, "Or tryin' to get outta it." The silver mech's engine hitched, caught in a brief snort at the horrible attempts at stealth the twins were performing. A disgrace to the Special Ops, to the extent that the saboteur was considering giving them a few lessons…nah, they'd abuse the power. Jazz nearly shuttered at the thought of the twins with infiltration training and boredom; best to let them stumble around on the off chance of Ironhide not finding them.

Another monitor showed the security director heading towards their location, his shift didn't begin for a while but Red Alert was known for working far more than necessary.

"Hey Prowler ya might want to go elsewhere for a bit."

The tactician gave a barely visible frown, "Prime's security director starts his shift in little over a breem. It is best that I meet with every officer to assure a proper chain of command within the base." He didn't exactly like being told to bug off.

"That ain't what I meant-" Jazz wasn't able to finish his sentence as the door slid open bringing the standing SIC nearly face to face with Red Alert.

They squared off for a few seconds, as the room was draped in silence. Jazz would later swear that the silence was so deafening you could have heard a turborat three wrap gates away. Without warning the security officer's emergency lights flashed and his siren sounded. "Just what do you think you're doing here? You haven't been cleared to enter the monitoring room!" Clearly caught by surprise Prowl's own lights flashed briefly, despite the apparently grave nature of the situation Jazz found the sight…well he couldn't really place it so he settled for amusing. "Jazz how could you allow such a breech of security to occur? He could be a spy for all we know!"

In the corner of his mind Prowl realized his own tendency to glitch at illogical situations really wasn't all that bad compared to how the red mech before him was fritzing.

"Prime has cleared me for access to all areas of the base as-"

"Frag Prime!" Red shouted, "I don't care if Primus himself cleared you! I know your type, you're always collecting data with those-" This received a somewhat wild gesture at towards the two paneled appendages resting against the black and white's back, "…those doorwings of yours! I won't have you stealing information to use against us."

"Come on Red, Prime wouldn'a let him on base if he didn't trust him. He ain't hurtin' no body by being in here." Jazz commented; trying to stick up for the black and white, or at least keep Red from melting down, Inferno would not be happy about that.

"Prime has been betrayed by mechs he trusted .73579% of the time! I'm not willing to risk a breech just because he doesn't take security measures seriously." Less than one percent of mechs were double agents, or out for their own gain rather than the cause of the Autobots. An interesting piece of information Prowl stored away for later use, while his processors focused on the more demanding situation in front of him.

"I can assure you that my loyalties-" It was impossible to get a word in edgewise.

"Loyal my aft! If I had my way you're doorwings would be gone! OUT!" Even as he shouted Red was shoving the doorwinger towards the door and straight out into the hallway.

Within seconds Prowl found himself alone in the hall, staring at a locked door that refused to open no matter what over ride code he provided; so much for having access to the entire base. The black and white found it a little annoying that Red Alert didn't trust him and yet Jazz, whose Primus given job was to be a spy, was trusted enough to work in the security office.

His wings twitched. Perhaps he didn't want to press the issue; after all he was rather fond of his doorwings and didn't particularly like the idea of them being forcibly removed until such a time when the red mech deemed his trustworthy enough.

Sometimes it just didn't pay to be new on base.

----------

As always reviews, constructive criticism, and random comments are adored.


	4. Eluding: Mirage

I return!!! Yes I'm back, able bodied (sort of) and present not one but two chapters for you!

Sadly neither one is particularly funny in my mind, in fact the next one definitely isn't.

Even funny stories have to have their down points and these next few chapters explore a bit more of the frustration being felt by everyone. Also these chapters are a set up for what's to come. ^_^

Sorry to those of you who've been waiting but yeah…I've been pretty heavily medicated and just now have got my life back in order.

And I got a new car! OMG FTW I own a Charger! And YES. I believe that a Charger would be Prowl's earth altmode of choice :P. I tried to get one that was black and white but they told me I could get ticketed for impersonating a police officer x.x Fraggers.

-----------------

One orn. One orn on base and Prowl was beginning to think he was getting paranoid. Having met Red Alert, that was really saying something. His duties had started not long ago and he'd been constantly working to improve how the base ran ever since. After all there were always changes that could be made. Each mech was a building block, with a different shape and size. Prowl's job was to arrange those blocks and build the best possible base. Not an easy task for most mechs, after all Prime had nearly one hundred mechs under his immediate control on this base. Not to mention the hundreds of thousands of Autobots scattered across the planet and space at other bases of operation.

The black and white was ready for the challenge. He'd always been praised for his ability to compute thousands of tidbits of data, to evaluate battle fields and offer strategic plans. Arranging duty rosters was hardly difficult.

Despite this ability there was one thing Prowl never seemed to be able to avoid. That thing was in fact a mech who went by the name of Mirage.

The tactician understood the need to have mechs with specialized skills. After all his processing power and logic center weren't standard. Nor the pulse powered magnets in Jazz's hands, or the cannons Ironhide totted around. However the ability to cloak one's self and became invisible did not seem to be a talent that needed near constant use on base.

"Watch yourself Prowler." Concerned with correcting the silver mech beside him for the 523th time the black and white realized his mistake too late. Rather than stepping forward he was met with another form.

It took several seconds for Mirage to make himself visible looking rather annoyed at the run in. Rather than apologizing, Prowl glanced in confusion, looking from the white and blue mech to the silver one who'd been walking at his side. He'd had no idea the spy was there and yet Jazz had tried to warn him proving that the smaller mech knew something he did not, or that Mirage had used a private comm. to worn him.

Stepping aside he allowed the spy to pass, watching as Mirage stepped by and faded from visible sight once more. The black and white switched his vision several times, attempting to find a setting that caused the hidden mech to appear. Unfortunately night vision, infrared, and all others he tried showed nothing; logically he doubted Jazz had been able to see the spy.

After the twelfth run in with Mirage Prowl was beginning to get paranoid. It wasn't logical, why would the spy purposely be running into him? It did no physical damage, in fact it did little than allow Mirage to look annoyed, and cause Prowl to be delayed in getting to wherever he needed to go.

Prowl had appealed to Jazz, hoping the officer could order his subordinate to refrain from using his ability on the base, with the exception of emergencies; after all he was willing to compromise.

"You plannin' on givin' up your long range communication ability?" Jazz questioned him in response. Doorwings served several purposes. They had the ability to boost his signal and allow him to contact mechs across the base, a handy ability during battles when orders needed to be given, and battle plans needed to be shared.

"I do not see how this relates." Prowl responded, with a twitch of his wings, was everyone bent on removing, or deactivating his doorwings?

"You usin' your wings is the same and Mirage usin' his invisibility. He's just usin' his Primus given gift."

Prowl had to admit that the silver mech did have a valid point. "Could you at least inform him that intentionally running into a superior officer could lead to brig time?"

"Prowler I think your gettin' as paranoid as Red. I doubt he's doin' it on purpose. 'Sides it ain't like it's affectin' your work."

In annoyance his doorwings twitched seeing that he was getting no where with the saboteur.

It seemed recently Mirage had taken to waiting until Prowl's hands were full, datapads, a cube of Energon. Anything that could possibly lead to a mess, it was at those times that he ran into Mirage. Jazz blamed someone named 'Murphy' Prowl blamed a lack of structure and rules within the base.

His logic center had needed several breems to recover when he'd caught the blue and white mech leaving the security office, fading into invisibility as he left. Prowl was unable to logically understand how Red Alert could trust a mech he couldn't see most of the time, and yet he, as Primes SIC, was still locked out of the monitor room.


	5. Restricting: Wheeljack

Three orns passed with little change. Prowl continued to perform his duty flawlessly. Giving reports and orders with the skill that came with years of leadership and practice. For the most part his lack of emotional actions, and workaholic nature meant most mechs left him alone and he wasn't bothered by this. Only Jazz made it a point to greet the black and white daily and invite him out when they were both off duty.

A typical morning found Prowl in his office pouring over datapads and reports from recent missions and battles. The explosion that then rocked the base was certainly unexpected. This was especially worrisome because no alarm had sounded, and he knew very well that Red Alert set off the alarm any time a turbo rat got too close to the base for his liking.

He'd barely been able to stand when Jazz let himself into the larger mech's office. "Come on Prowler, that one sounded pretty big, Inferno might need some help."

The black and white tried to keep a puzzled expression from his features as he moved to follow the saboteur. Half way across the base an alert came out, informing certain personal to report to the science wing, and warning others to remain away until the situation was under control. The specific area they were headed to was relatively close to the medbay and searching through a list of the base personal Prowl could only come up with one mech would could be at the center of this disturbance.

An inventor by the name of Wheeljack.

Records showed this wouldn't be the first time the mech had blown himself, and a large portion of the base up. Well, it wasn't the first but Prowl was certain this would be the last time.

When they arrived on the scene the engineer had already been moved to the medbay. Inferno had the fires under control and others were already beginning the process of cleaning up the wrecked lab. Finding the mech in charge of the clean up Prowl ordered him aside, "I want all dangerous material removed from this lab. Have Red Alert assign it to protective storage."

Jazz, still by his side frowned, "What are you doin' Prowler?"

"The occurrence of these explosions goes far beyond mere accident. The mech power, and supplies needed to rebuild afterwards is not an appropriate use of limited resources."

"Yeah but Wheeljack didn't mean no harm. He's just tryin' to come up with stuff to help us against the 'cons."

"I understand that, however, until he learns to safely and properly handle dangerous substances we cannot afford to let him continue. The medbay is directly beside this lab, should it be affected during an explosion it would leave us in a very vulnerable state."

"Yeah but Prowler…" Jazz honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure he knew Prowl had his quirks but he never thought the mech would go this far, it almost confirmed the twin's constant comments of the black and white having a stick in his tailpipe.

"Jazz if you have an issue with my order I suggest you appeal to Prime."

The silver mech did so, having his first real dispute with the tactician. Prime saw both sides of their argument, in the end he stood by his SIC and ordered that, for the time being, Wheeljack would only be allowed access to the more dangerous material under direct supervision and only after all components of his invention had been planned, simulated, and tested.

For the first time Prowl felt that Prime had taken him seriously, treated him with the respect a mech in his position was due. Yet he couldn't help the nagging sensation, he certainly didn't feel proud when Jazz had accepted the ruling with a curt 'Yes, sir' before retreating from the room. Similarly a glance to Prime showed the other didn't seem particularly happy with the decision he'd made, giving his tactician a short look, "Is there anything else Prowl?"

With a small frown the black and white shook his head, "No sir." Retreating from the other's office he was left to mull over the situation in solitude, as Jazz never came to visit.


	6. Frivolity: Twins

I'm back! I have no excuse other than the fact that it's much easier to read fanfiction than it is to write it. That and most of my fanfiction was written before during or just after I was off work and school because of injury giving me all the time in the world to write.

Anyone have any suggestions for future chapters or other run ins with characters?

The passed few cycles had been; well he wasn't going to say they were the best, that would be illogical. They had been pleasant. The chain of command finally seemed to be established, there were no Decepticon attacks, he'd even been given the clearance to enter the security monitoring room by Red Alert. Yes, things finally seemed to be settling into place, even Jazz's earlier infatuation seemed to be wearing off, at least the Special Ops officer didn't feel the need to follow him or drop by his office for no valid reason any more.

Speaking of, his office was Prowl's destination of choice though his attention was mostly focused on a datapad in hand. Despite the fact that he was far too engrossed in his work to respond to one of the kind minibots who greeted him in the hall, the black and white's processors caught onto the subtle changes in his hall.

For starters the doors were…well upside down. Supporting this fact was the locking mechanisms locked beside each door which were also upside down. His progressed slow as he glanced back down the hallway, seeking to find the minibot and confirm that he was not the only one suffering from massive vertigo. Sadly whoever it had been was long since gone around the corner.

Keying the code for his office upside down with only minor difficult he carefully stepped over the ledge that would normally rest between the top of the door and the ceiling. He had to glance up when he entered, finding his desk and all other furnishings positions on what should have been the ceiling. A quick glance down proved said ceiling was beneath his feet.

It was illogical. Once could blame a loss of gravity, but that would not cause an effect like this. Besides they were on Cybertron. Who ever heard of an entire planet losing it's gravitational effect? The idea that it was just him, and he somehow was eluding gravity by walking on the ceiling didn't fit either. He certainly didn't have any magnetic abilities and definitely not on his feet which would allow him to cling to the ceiling. Besides he didn't feel as if he was standing upside down.

Thus far he'd managed to keep his processors cool, and kept them from locking up. Inwardly he was proud of himself for that accomplishment-he had thus far managed to avoid from glitching in front of his new crew. When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entered his room, distinctly upside down, (or was it rightside up?) he began to worry.

When they both looked to him with shocked expressions and Sideswipe pointed with a shout of "What the frag are you doing on the ceiling?" It was at that point Prowl felt his logic center freeze up. The last fleeting thought he had concerned whether he would fall towards the ceiling or towards the floor.

He came to slowly, finding at first that he couldn't yet control his body and was forced to wait as his processors performed their usual self tests, said tests were always performed whenever he came out of recharge though normally they took only fractions of seconds. Now he found several breems had passed before he received the all clear.

Similarly this extra length of time didn't seem to particularly bother him, nor the over all drowsiness he felt as he slowly moved to push himself up. Optics onlining as he did he momentarily had to pause, doorwings fanned out as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Easy now Prowler…" The voice was soft and accompanied by a hand against his shoulder, helping to steady him as he sat. Vaguely he was aware that he was receiving sedatives via a small tube connecting to an Energon line in his arm. He was at least thankful for that, while it did make him groggy it kept him from feeling the ache in his processors from glitching rather spectacularly.

"Is he up?" A somewhat annoyed voice questioned and Prowl was able to focus on the medic's white and red paint job for a few seconds at the very least. "Mind explaining why you thought it'd be a good idea to keep a glitch like this secret?" His words were spoken with no care that the tone and pitch would upset already over taxed systems. Similarly Ratchet wasn't exactly gentle when he tilted the tactician's helm to poke and prod a bit.

"Come on Ratchet, go easy on him. He ain't lookin' to good." Jazz spoke up in the black and white's defense, the first time he'd willingly spoke to, or about Prowl since their brief disagreement.

"Fragger shouldn't have glitched then." Clearly, Ratchet was miffed at being uninformed about a potentially deadly medical condition. When Prowl had first glitched, upon first arriving at the base, the medic had just chalked it up to the wrench knocking a few circuits loose.

By this point, while still sluggish thanks to the wonderful sedatives in his system, Prowl was able to speak, "Forgive me for being created with a design flaw." It was as close to sarcasm as he was going to get.

"It's not the flaw I'm angry about, it's about not telling the CMO of the base you're stationed on!" The comment was punctuated by the medic tilting the black and white's helm to the opposite side, casing Prowl to fend off another wave of dizziness.

"Prime knew." He managed to growl out while waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"Slaggin' good that did. Had you stable before he knew what was going on."

Prowl resisted the urge to plant the palm of his hand against his faceplates. "Then I fail to see what the issue is." If Ratchet had things under control before Prime had managed to explain than it was doubtful he'd been in any real danger worth this….interrogation.

"We were worried Prowl." That came from the silver mech still standing at his side, still speaking in a softer tone for which the black and white was thankful. "Frag. The twins ran you half way across base to get you here. Had no idea what they'd done-thought they'd killed ya."

Finally setting his gaze on the visored mech a frown graced the doorwinger's features, "…What are you doing here? I thought you weren't associating with me?" To this Jazz did give a small grin and a glance to Ratchet. The medic must have had the black and white amped up pretty well on sedatives if he was jumping topics like this-and speaking of more personal matters no less.

"I'm not. Ya rubbed my pistons the wrong way with whatcha did ta 'Jack. But yer my friend too, and ya needed someone here for ya."

The black and white seemed to study the smaller mech for several seconds before shaking his head, deciding the other's explanation was not something he could, or wanted to understand at the moment. "Don't worry about me Jazz, I'm feeling much better now, besides I won't have nearly as much to do now!" That cheery comment came from a few berth's over where the scientist was half sitting up as he spoke. Only one light system on the side of his helm lit up and he was still missing one arm from the elbow joint down.

The comment was followed by a loud clang after which Wheeljack sported a new dent and seemed rather dazed for several seconds. It took Prowl a moment to realize the medic had hit the engineer with a tool, "What did I tell you about trying to get up? Frag it Wheeljack! Half your ball joints haven't even had time to align yet!" The white and red mech was in the process of stalking off to harass his other patient when Prowl made the mistake of speaking up.

"Ratchet, I do not believe physically and verbally abusing your patients is conducive to a healing environment." Another clang echoed in the medbay and it was at that point that Jazz decided it was best to just leave, quickly.


	7. Fierce: Ironhide

AN: Not really a funny chapter, but another mech Prowl has issues with. The turn around time starts next chapter, or perhaps the one after that. ^_^

* * *

Prowl's return to work was less than glorious; there was no welcoming committee and only a stack of datapads that were probably orns over due. He expected many mechs to walk through his office door during his first shift back, and though Ironhide was among those on that mental list, it was not for the reason the ebony mech stated.

"Weapons practice?" The tactician questioned with a twitch in his doorwings.

"Yea, ya heard me. Ain't seen ya on the firin' range since ya got here." Ironhide stated, "So as Weapons Specialist I'm pullin' rank. Can't have ya getting' shot on the battlefield cause ya couldn't shoot back." He stated, in defense of his orders.

Blue optics narrowed briefly as Prowl thought it was highly unlikely that something like that would occur. His position and rank alone meant he wasn't designed for front line battle. Perhaps ordering their units around from a good safe distance but not right in the thick of things, besides he felt his weapons ability was above par and thus did not need to be critiqued.

"Ironhide, while I respect your rank and position, I have several thing I need to catch up on, if you weren't aware I have been on medical leave for the last three orns."

There was a chuckle from the larger mech then, "Trust me, I know, everyone knows." Doorwings twitched, that was just wonderful, "Ya ain't got much of a choice Prowl, Prime's orders. None of us has seen ya in battle and Prime ain't comfortable puttin' ya there without seein' how ya react first hand."

Well, if it was Prime…couldn't really argue with that now could he?

Then again, as his over active processors pointed out, simulated battle did very little to gauge how mechs would react in real battle.

* * *

"Move yer aft Prowl!" Ironhide growled over the sounds of the simulated battle, frustrated beyond belief at the lack luster way the black and white was responding to attacks from the drones.

Prowl for his part had his small ion cannon-small compared to 'Hide's, out and was taking pot shots at the drones while putting very little effort in dodging the fake return fire. It wasn't real so there was no point in dodging it. If this was an activity designed to put the fear of real battle into him, it failed entirely.

When the simulation ended Ironhide was no happier than he had been when it began. Prowl scored decently and hadn't taken any fatal wounds from the fake enemy blasts but clearly hadn't grasped the concept of the exorcise. In short, Ironhide knew the black and white wasn't putting his spark into it. Primus knew Hide hoped this wasn't the best Prowl could do, he certainly wouldn't last long if it was.

* * *

Jazz intercepted the black and white outside the firing range, only after getting a glance at the SIC's scores from the read out. Posted outside the room a screen displayed recent users and scores, all time record holders and the like. War wasn't a game, but in training competitive mechs did better, and the more they trained the longer they lived. That was a statistical fact.

"Didn't do too bad Prowler." The silver mech offered, falling in line beside the other.

Doorwings twitched at the nick name but said nothing, it was apparently a lost cause. "The exorcise was illogical." He stated simply in response causing Jazz to frown in thought.

"What? Ya mean shootin' the bad guys, dodgin' the fire and ya know…generally stayin' alive?" Doorwings only twitched in response, as Jazz, like Ironhide failed to see the differences between real and fake battle.


	8. Connection: Bluestreak

Prowl was finishing up a few reports off duty when the knock came. He'd just barely gotten caught up on all his work due to various distractions over the last week and was in fact, feeling a little proud that he'd start tomorrow off with a clean slate for once. Then again, Prowl was almost positive he'd come into his office tomorrow to a mountain of datapads and once again fall behind, doorwings twitched at this, such was his lot in life.

When the knock sounded he frowned briefly, not expecting any visitors, especially since he'd been logged off duty for several hours now. With a simple "Come in." he offered his visitor access to his office and doorwings twitched again at seeing one of his own. A Praxian. He didn't know the mech personally but since the fall of Praxus he'd made it a point to know all of those Doorwingers under Prime's command. This youngling before him now, was Bluestreak if memory served correctly.

"Prowl, sir?" The grey mech questioned, clearly nervous if the downward twitching of his doorwings was anything to go by, "I was wondering if I could talk to you? I know you're off duty right now but this isn't anything official or anything I was just wondering if there was something you could help me with. I know you're really busy and everyone says you're always working and you don't have time for anything else but I'd really appreciate it if you could spare me a few hours and-"

"Bluestreak." The black and white cut off, which had the youngling standing a little straighter, if a bit proud at his designation being used without having given it to the mech. "What is it I can do for you?"

Oh right, he'd never gotten to that had he? "Oh, well, you see…I saw your scores from the target range and I was hoping you could help me improve? Ironhide just doesn't understand why I'm not shooting as well as everyone else and I don't either and I just want to be good and help everyone out and I don't want to be in a battle and miss if it means others get hurt because of it and-"

Again, Prowl had to cut him off, "Bluestreak, I am a tactician, not a marksmech, or a weapons specialist. If you feel you are not up to Autobot standards I can refer you to a proper tutor who can further assist you."

Grey doorwings drooped lowly as the would be gunner nodded slowly, "Sure…thanks Prowl, sir."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all." The grey mech murmured mostly before excusing himself from the other's office.

In the security hub a visored mech watched the conversation with an ever rising level of anger. There had been much that he'd let slide because a certain black and white didn't understand how things worked, hadn't fit in yet, or was out of his element. But this, this was unacceptable. Jazz stalked out of the monitor room and would have left it unattended if not for the fact that Red Alert was there, even though the mech was off duty.

Enlisted and command staff moved aside when the furious saboteur made his way towards the command offices. Even Prime himself thought it better to just stay out of Jazz's way, than have that anger be turned towards him.

There was no knock so much as there was a slamming as an override code was punched in and the access key was smashed causing the door to slide open without Prowl's approval. Said doorwinger glanced up with a bit of a frown, none the wiser to the danger he was in, "Jazz, it is highly inappropriate to-"

"Inappropriate?" The silver mech snorted, "Ya wanna know what's really inappropriate? Ya sendin' Blue away like that. Primus Prowl! He's a fraggin' youngling!"

Doorwings twitched and his frown deepened, blue optics slowly glancing towards the little camera in the corner of the room with contempt. "Jazz I merely suggested that Bluestreak take guidance for his issues with those who are specially trained to-"

"Don't you feed me that load of slag." Jazz growled, fists slamming on to the other's desk hard enough to leave dent marks. "Ya know, I get it Prowl. Praxus fell, ya lost everything. I know, it's gotta hurt, hurt real bad. So ya took all that hurt and ya bottled it up inside and that ain't right ta do, but that ain't why I'm here." Jazz didn't give Prowl time to protest, "Blue lost everythin' too Prowl, his friends, his instructions, frag Prowl his creators! He's just a youngling and he's fightin' this Primus forsaken war! So ya need ta just forget about yer own pain and sufferin' and pick another time ta wallow in guilt cause yer gunna march those twitchy doorwings of yers ta the Rec room and go apologize ta Blue. Then yer gunna take him ta the target range and teach him everything ya can about what it is to be Praxian Prowl, cause if ya hadn't noticed, he ain't got no one else ta look up to." Taking a moment to vent Jazz was pleased to see the cyber deer in the headlights look Prowl was giving, calming himself briefly Jazz continued, "There's more ta bein' in charge than given out orders and keepin' mechs alive Prowl. This is war, and we can't all be happy all the time, but any little bit you can bring ta the crew goes a long way, ya want ta win this war, ya gotta give the crew somethin' ta fight for." The anger had faded from Jazz's frame, having said his peace on the matter and for several seconds no one said a word-not even Red Alert who was observing from the monitor room.

Slowly, Prowl moved to stand, doorwings held in a neutral fashion as if unsure how to react, Jazz watched but said nothing, waiting for some indication that he had reached the black and white, that some level of progress had been made.

Prowl side stepped his desk, and moved towards the door without a move or motion towards Jazz, when he reached the doorway, still open from Jazz overriding it he glanced over his shoulder and a low resting doorwing, "Please ask Ironhide to reserve target room Beta for me."

Turning to face the doorwinger Jazz regarded him for several seconds before he nodded slowly with a weary smile, "Ya got it Prowler."


End file.
